A main source of complexity and/or difficulty in performing event categorization tasks (e.g., physical activity recognition, gesture recognition, etc.) may result from large variations among sample data belonging to the same category. Such data variations may be due to individual differences (e.g., different people walk differently) and/or sensing variations (e.g., phone in the hand versus phone in the pocket of the same person detecting different signal patterns for the same walking activity).